1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to entertainment systems, and more particularly, to an entertainment system, including one or more media players/dispensers, for use in a multi-room complex such as a hotel. xe2x80x9cMediaxe2x80x9d as used within the context of this disclosure includes audio and/or video data stored in the entertainment system that is accessible through the media player. This media is referred to as xe2x80x9caccess-onlyxe2x80x9d media. As used within the context of this disclosure, xe2x80x9cmediaxe2x80x9d also includes tangible devices on which audio and/or video data is carried. For example, audio acquisition media may include compact discs (CDs), digital audio tape (DAT), mini discs, audio cassettes, while video acquisition media may include digital video discs (DVDs), video games and video cassettes. This type of media is referred to as xe2x80x9cacquisitionxe2x80x9d media and is acquired through the media dispenser. Acquisition media further includes other forms of digital data such as computer software.
2. Description of Related Art
In-room hotel entertainment is typically limited to video entertainment such as cable TV, satellite TV and pay-per-view movies. For those desiring alternate forms of entertainment, such as music and talk radio, resort must be had to generally poor quality radios having poor quality radio reception and sound. In addition, should a guest desire to listen to a full-length recording by one or more artists they must travel not only with a collection of media, such as CDs, but also with a media player, such as a CD player. This is very inconvenient for the hotel guest.
While staying in a hotel, should a guest happen to hear a musical recording and decide to purchase a CD including the recording, he must locate a music store, often not an easy task for an out-of-town guest unfamiliar with the surroundings, and then travel to the music store. This too is inconvenient for the hotel guest.
Hence, there has been a long existing need in the art for a hotel entertainment system that provides hotel guests with quality audio entertainment, including a collection of selectable full-length recordings, which they may access within their rooms and be charged accordingly. There has also been a need for providing in-room acquisition of tangible media, such as CDs. The present invention fulfills all of these needs and others.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention is directed to an entertainment system, including one or more media players, for use in a multi-room complex such as a hotel.
In a first aspect, the invention relates to a method of providing selected media data to any one of a plurality of in-room systems, on-demand. The method comprises storing a plurality of media data in a central database and presenting to the in-room system a selection menu through which at least one of the media data may be selected. The method further includes accessing the selected media data from the central database and transmitting it to the in-room system. Also included in the method is presenting to the in-room system a purchase menu through which the selected media data may be purchased.
In detailed aspects of the method, the media data comprises audio data or audio/video data. In another detailed facet of the method, transmitting the media data to the in-room system comprises downloading the media data to an intermediate system, playing the media data at the intermediate system and outputting the played media data to the in-room system through a communications line. In yet another detailed facet, transmitting the media data to the in-room system comprises streaming the media data to the in-room system through a communications line.
In a second aspect, the invention relates to a method of providing selected media data to any one of a plurality of in-room systems for a predetermined time period. The method includes storing a plurality of media data in a central database. The method also includes presenting to the in-room system an activation menu by which communication between the central database and the in-room system is established for a period of time and presenting to the in-room system a selection menu through which at least one of the media data may be selected during the period of time. Further included in the method is accessing the selected media data from the central database and transmitting it to the in-room system.
In a detailed facet of the invention the method further includes storing data in the central database indicative of the number of times a media data is selected. In another aspect, the method further includes presenting to the in-room system a purchase menu through which the selected media data may be purchased. In a further detailed aspect, the method includes storing data in the central database indicative of the number of times a media data is purchased.
In a third aspect, the invention relates to a method of providing programmed channels of media data to one of a plurality of in-room systems. The method includes storing a plurality of media data in a central database. The method further includes programming a plurality of media-data channels. Each of the plurality of programmed media-data channels includes a select plurality of the media data. The method also includes transmitting each of the media-data channels over a different communications channel. Further included in the method is presenting to the in-room system a selection menu through which at least one of the media-data channels may be selected and upon selection of one of the media-data channels, connecting the in-room system with the communications channel associated with the selected media-data channel.
In a detailed aspect of the method, programming the plurality of media-data channels includes presenting to a plurality of in-room systems a selection menu through which at least one of the media data may be selected for playing; storing data in the central database indicative of the number of times a media data is selected and periodically updating each media-data channel play list to include that plurality of media data having a selection number meeting a specified criteria.
In a fourth aspect, the invention relates to a method of providing media data and monitor display control to any one of a plurality of in-room systems having a video monitor. The method includes storing a plurality of media data in a central database. The method also includes presenting through the video monitor a selection menu through which at least one of the media data may be selected and upon selection of one of the media data, accessing the selected media data from the central database and transmitting it to the in-room system. Also included in the method is presenting a mood menu comprising a brightness menu through which the brightness level of the video display may be selected. Upon the selection of a brightness level, the method further includes affecting the brightness of the image independent of any brightness control inherent in the video monitor.
These and other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the preferred embodiments of the invention.